At present, when an electronic device (such as a mobile phone, a tablet, or the like) with a rotatable camera is rotating, the rotation angle is commonly limited. Since the wiring connecting the rotatable part with the body part continuously tends to tighten along with the increase of the rotation angle, if the rotation keeps in the same direction without reset, the wiring will be frayed and even be twisted off, and it will cause damage to the electronic device. Therefore, the user can only rotate the camera in a certain scope of angle, which deteriorates the user experience.